All The Things He Said
by TearsOfFire
Summary: *AU* ~SongFic~ Ken and Ran have a relationship, a relationship that won't be accepted by anybody, but Ken is sure that one day things will be better.


Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss  
  
  
Ken sat in class writing on his paper, but he wasn't taking notes. He just kept writing Ran's   
name over and over. I hate people! They ruined my life with all their looks and laughs! Ken   
thought to himself. The bell rang and Ken got up and left school, walking home with a forlorn   
look on his face, staring at the ground. Repeating in his mind what Ran had told him.  
  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
All the things he said,  
This is not enough to...  
  
Laying at home on his bed, trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to pour out his   
eyes, Ken silently whispered the last words Ran said to him to himself. "We will never be   
accepted." No longer did he care if the tears spilled down his face, all he wanted was his Ran   
back.   
  
I'm in serious, I feel totally like lost,  
If I'm asking for help it's only because,  
Being with you, has opened my eyes,  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise,  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how,  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out,  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me,  
Nobody else so we can be free,  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Ran and Ken walked hand in hand down the sidewalk to the school soccer field during lunch. They  
passed a group a people standing by a tree, and got some very disgusted look from them. Ken   
just sent them a glare but Ran pulled his hand away. Ken looked up at Ran, who only looked   
straight ahead, then looked down at his shoes. When they got to the park the sat on a bench in   
silence for a while.  
  
"Ken?" Ran said, breaking the quite moment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This won't work anymore."  
  
"What won't work anymore?" Ken asked tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Us. We wont work anymore," Ran answered, pointing his finger back and forth between Ken and   
himself. "We will never be accepted." Ran gave Ken a light kiss on the cheek, the got up and   
walked away.   
  
Ken wanted to yell at him to stop, but he couldn't. He couldn't speak. He knew if he tried to   
talk he would just break down and cry. So he just sat on the bench in silence, one lone tear   
slid down his face. After what seemed like a million years, Ken got up and walked home.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
All the things he said,  
This is not enough,  
This is not enough,  
  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed,  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much,  
Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain,  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame,  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me,  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me,  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget,  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
"Ken, you stupid fag. Why are you crying?" Ken's father asked him angrily, standing in the   
doorway with Ken's mother next to him.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ken whispered, not bothering to look up at them.  
  
"Your fag boyfriend dumped you didn't he? Ha! Good, he finally realized how disgusting it is,   
and how stupid and ugly you are!"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! WE LOVE EACH OTHER! BUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU MAKE US OUTCAST!" Ken   
screamed at his parents, now sitting up staring at them.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO US!" Ken's father yelled back unbuckling his belt, and pulling it   
off. He then lifted it in the air and brought it upon Ken.  
  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
All the things he said,  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
  
All the things he said, he said  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said  
  
Mother looking at me,  
Tell me what do you see,  
Yes, I've lost my mind,  
  
Daddy looking at me,  
Will I ever be free,  
Have I crossed the line  
  
Ken now lay in the bath tub, bruised and heart broken. Feeling as if all the world came   
crashing down on him. The one thing he loved taken away from him by people he didn't even know.  
One day he would have Ran back, they would be happy together, and people wouldn't bother them.   
One day he would have his one true love back in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.   
For right now though, Ken was alone, beaten and broken. But one day...one day....  
  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
All the things he said,  
All the things he said,  
Running through my head,  
Running through my head,  
All the things he said,  
This is not enough,  
This is not enough  
  
All the things he said...  
  
  
"All The Things She Said" by Tatu. It's a lesbian song, but i changed all the "she"'s to "he"'s   
and the "her"'s to "him"'s. I am sorry if there is a bunch of period things everywhere, there   
is something wrong with my wordpad. o.O BAIBAI! 


End file.
